


Исцеление

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Неожиданные последствия интимной встречи.





	

В это знаменательное утро Чарльз Ксавье проснулся, встал с кровати, прошёл в ванную, начал чистить зубы и лишь тогда осознал: он снова ходит.

— Хэнк!!! — заорал Чарльз громко, вслух и телепатически, так что на крик прибежал не только взлохмаченный посиневший Зверь, но и половина студентов. Хорошо, что Чарльз успел надеть халат — ноги, вот уже много лет свисавшие с кресла неподвижным грузом, слушались его сейчас просто идеально.

— Сыворотка? — выдавил Хэнк единственное разумное объяснение после нескольких секунд ошеломленного молчания.

Рейвен, тоже прибежавшая на крик и как раз распихавшая столпившихся студентов, замерла, закрыв рот рукой, что невольно напомнило Чарльзу о случившемся когда-то на Кубе.

— Нет-нет, — он покачал головой и попрыгал на месте. — Я точно не принимал. И телепатия никуда не делась!

«Хэнк, это точно не сон?» — на всякий случай спросил он мысленно.

— Нет, — мгновенно ответил тот вслух. — От твоего крика я очень больно стукнулся об изголовье кровати. Поехали... то есть, пойдем в лабораторию. Ребята, расходитесь. Позже мы сообщим вам всё, что узнаем.

Вместе с Чарльзом и Рейвен они протиснулись через перешёптывающуюся толпу к двери. Очередная школьная легенда рождалась прямо в этот момент, и скоро Чарльзу предстояло узнать из мыслей подопечных самые невероятные теории произошедшего. Впрочем, может одна из них натолкнёт его и на собственную, ведь пока у него не было ни единой версии.

На исследования в лаборатории ушло два часа. Хэнк провёл сканирование на новеньком спиральном компьютерном томографе, взял все возможные анализы, истыкал Чарльза иголками, прощупал его ноги от бедер до кончиков пальцев, сделал три рентгенологических снимка с перерывами в полчаса и сравнил их с более ранними.

— Это невозможно, — наконец, сказал он, снял очки и потер переносицу. — Следов травмы просто нет. У тебя целый, здоровый позвоночник. И мышцы ног в полном порядке, нет ни следа атрофии, которые должны быть, пусть даже ты следил за этим.

Рейвен издала какой-то сдавленный звук и схватила Чарльза за руку, сжав так сильно, что ему стало больно. Кажется, она собиралась расплакаться.

— Дорогая, — жалобно выдавил он, — давай не будем пока радоваться. Это всё слишком странно.

— Я согласен, — поддержал Хэнк. — Пока мы не выясним, почему это произошло, мы не будем знать наверняка, долго ли продлится действие этого... чуда. Чарльз, — он придвинул стул поближе и сосредоточился, — ты вчера куда-то уезжал. Что ты делал?

— О, я... ездил на встречу.

Интимного характера. Чарльз едва не хмыкнул. Но, боже, это не могло быть никак связано с тем, что он внезапно вылечился! А рассказывать Хэнку, да ещё при Рейвен, что они вчера встречались с Эриком и протрахались всю ночь напролёт, было как-то неловко.

— С кем?

— С другом. Мы... учились вместе.

Слова «друг мой» и «я научу тебя быть послушным» точно звучали во время вчерашней встречи.

— И чем вы занимались?

— Хм, разговаривали.

«Хочешь обсудить, как именно я возьму тебя, или можно импровизировать?» — спросил вчера Эрик.

— И... пили. Я вчера много выпил, Хэнк. Возможно, я не всё помню.

Хотя всё, что было связано с Эриком, Чарльз помнил очень хорошо. И как тот опускался на колени перед кроватью и гладил его бесчувственные бедра, виновато кусая губы. А потом ласкал ртом его член так искусно и пылко, что у Чарльза искры из глаз сыпались. И как вбивался в него, закинув бесполезные ноги себе на плечи. Нет, ночью Чарльз был ещё парализован, абсолютно точно. Хотя если бы он был здоров и попытался встать после того, как трижды кончил, у него вряд ли бы получилось.

Чарльз заметил, что Хэнк и Рейвен как-то странно на него смотрят и понял, что молчит и с глупой улыбкой пялится в пространство уже добрую минуту.

— И ничего примечательного вчера не произошло? — продолжил расспрашивать Хэнк.

— С кем, говоришь, ты встречался? — одновременно спросила Рейвен. Проницательности ей было не занимать.

— С университетским другом, — повторил Чарльз, вежливо улыбнувшись. — Нет, Хэнк, не припоминаю ничего примечательного. Я подъехал к моте... ресторану, мой знакомый уже был там, официант приготовил для нас столик, мы заказали выпить, разговаривали. Долго. Ещё пили и ещё разговаривали, — он старался сильно не врать, просто кое-какие детали опускал. — Ушли уже под утро, одни из последних, вернулся я на такси, и кстати, стёр водителю память о том, куда он меня подвозил. Надеюсь, только это, а не последние лет десять его жизни.

— И твой друг — не мутант? — начал перебирать варианты Хэнк. — И не учёный какой-нибудь?

— У него нет способностей.

Новых, по крайней мере, никаких. Ну, кроме той невероятной штуки, которую Эрик проделывал пальцами в его заднице.

— Он хорошо образован, — добавил Чарльз, — но в данный момент не занимается научной деятельностью.

— Он не задавал странных вопросов? Ничего не показалось тебе подозрительным?

Странные вопросы? Вроде: «Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?»

— Нет, он вёл себя совершенно нормально. В его мыслях — я проверял — тоже не было ничего тревожащего.

Эрик был без шлема и даже попросил Чарльза читать его во время секса, потому что это усиливало ощущение близости. Мысли Эрика были напряжёнными, жаркими. Сомнения чередовались в них с наглой самоуверенностью, а пылкая решимость с трогательной робостью.

— Хэнк, — вдруг спросил Чарльз, прерывая поток воспоминаний, — сейчас будто какой-то ветерок скользнул по моей руке.

— Если бы здесь был Питер, мы знали бы, — успокоил его Хэнк, — я поставил датчики движения.

«Да я уже месяц назад сломал все твои датчики», — подумал Питер из соседней комнаты так отчётливо, что Чарльз уловил его мысли, хотя обычно это было для него непросто, когда парень находился в движении. Воспользовавшись моментом, он «заморозил» Питера, отключив его слух.

— Да, ты прав, мне показалось, — сейчас не хотелось отвлекаться, но Чарльз внушил Хэнку мысль проверить датчики завтра же.

— Хорошо, таксист вёз тебя обычной дорогой?

— Той, которую я ему мысленно подсказывал.

— И когда ты приехал, ты кого-нибудь тут видел?

— Одного из учеников, — как всегда, когда речь заходила о школе, восприятие Чарльза становилось острым, как клинок, и неважно, сколько он выпил или насколько уставшим был, — Дугласа. Он ходил на кухню попить воды. И попросил никому не рассказывать, что съел последние три шоколадных печенья, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — У мальчика много способностей, но ни одна из них не может быть связана с моим внезапным исцелением.

Но тогда — что связано? Чарльз терялся в догадках. Ещё немного и ничего не останется, кроме как предположить, что его излечил секс с Эриком. Он представил реакцию Эрика на это сообщение и с трудом подавил приступ нервного смеха. А как теперь удержаться от шуток про «хрен исцеляющий»? И надо будет обязательно намекнуть, что для укрепления оздоровительного эффекта, было бы неплохо заниматься сексом более регулярно.

Вот только...

— Хэнк, а ты как думаешь, это — навсегда или временно?

Но тот покачал головой: он хотел бы уверить Чарльза, что травма не вернётся так же внезапно, как исчезла, но природа этого излечения оставалась загадкой, а потому и дальнейшее поведение организма Чарльза — тоже.

Чарльз немного скис, но сообщить Эрику надо было непременно, даже если они так ничего толком и не выяснят. Поговорить хотелось лично, а не по телефону или через Церебро, так что он «разморозил» Питера и попросил его сбегать за отц... Магнето по адресу, который был тому и так хорошо известен.

***

_Предыдущим вечером._

Уоллес едва не заснул за рулём, не справился с управлением и въехал бы в столб, но машина вдруг вильнула, пронеслась в сантиметрах от столба и съехала в кювет. Немного болела шея, и только. Человек, остановившийся ему помочь, представился Эриком, согласился подбросить до мотеля неподалеку и даже угостил виски.

— Я у тебя в долгу, — сказал Уоллес, быстро пьянея из-за пережитого стресса.

— Да ничего особенного, ты отдохни, выспись, утром могу подбросить обратно к машине и заодно посмотрю её — я в этом разбираюсь.

Эрик на минуту отвлёкся, чтобы договориться с барменом по поводу друга, который должен был скоро приехать. Тот передвигался на инвалидной коляске, и Эрик просил подготовить для них удобный столик подальше от шумных компаний.

— Нет, — настойчиво повторил Уоллес, допивая второй виски, — я у тебя в долгу. Потому что я же знаю... — он поколебался, но потом решился, — я знаю, кто ты. Я врезался бы в тот столб, если бы не ты.

Эрик встал. Может, Уоллесу показалось, что воздух в баре немного сгустился.

— И я могу тебе отплатить, — он торопливо продолжил, — потому что я тоже вроде как... мутант.

— Мутант? — безразличным тоном спросил Эрик, но Уоллес чувствовал, что тот напряжён и готов поменять свои планы и исчезнуть.

— Я, хм, это трудно объяснить, да и я сам не до конца понимаю, как оно работает, — Уоллес попытался сосредоточиться, — я исполняю желания. Это... семейное. Обычно мы сначала исполняем желание, а потом просим оказать нам ответную услугу, но сегодня я хочу сделать исключение.

— Звучит неправдоподобно. В любом случае, мне ничего не нужно, — от Эрика всё ещё веяло холодом.

— Да расслабься ты, — Уоллес махнул рукой, — просто подумай, чего бы тебе хотелось. Только пусть это будет что-то личное и не слишком... научно-фантастическое. И без планетарного масштаба.

Он ещё что-то говорил, но Эрик повернулся к двери и больше его не слушал — внутрь как раз въезжал человек в инвалидной коляске. Уоллес поразился выражению из смеси радости и затаённой боли на лице Эрика, когда тот увидел друга.

— В общем, может ещё встретимся утром, — Уоллес похлопал его по плечу, — а сейчас ты просто загадай желание.

***

Эрик не поверил ни единому его слову, но придумать простое и совершенно несбыточное желание, пока он шёл навстречу Чарльзу, не составило труда.


End file.
